


Anteida

by figbash



Series: Nagron [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nasir came to live at the villa of his Dominus, and was reborn as Tiberius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anteida

**Author's Note:**

> Anteida = "Before"

He was envious of the others. It seemed as though they spoke the common tongue. They could not know the isolation of the small Syrian boy, staring mutely off into the crowd. His wrists were too diminutive for shackles so they had bound him in rope that chafed his skin angry red. There was moistness in his eyes but he had learned not to weep any more. He was tired and hungry and he knew he would be denied relief from these things if he did not keep the tears from his cheeks.

Out of the throng came the man he would know as Dominus. A Roman, like most of those who milled about at the market. The boy submitted to the invasion of the man's hands on his face, through his hair, across his chest, legs and crotch. The man looked past the boy and nodded. An exchange of words, then coin, then an older boy appeared from behind the man and the Syrian boy was taken with them.

_It is a strange thing to be unable to recall one's parents. They existed but for a short time in Nasir's life, too brief to truly feel a loss in their absence. For his brother, though, Nasir had wept bitterly._

_It had angered the slavers when he called out his brother's name, a thin plaintive wail in childish Aramaic. He was reprimanded with sharp foreign words that struck home with the help of the lash. His first lesson as a slave. Nasir settled into miserable, quiet sobs which sent him to slumber night after night. By the time they had taken him to market, Nasir was numb. He knew with agonizing certainty that he would never see his brother again._

The older boy who had accompanied his new dominus was severing the rope that bound his wrists. Nasir looked up at him curiously, and received a warm smile in answer. Frightened, Nasir looked down at his feet, flinching when the boy took his hand. Their dominus was lifted in his sedan and the boy urged Nasir forward to walk alongside.

Again, Nasir looked up at the boy. His tan complexion and slim build were not unlike his own, dark hair that was shorter than Nasir's, curly and the slightest bit unruly. A face of fine features, smiling again at him as they walked. It seemed like a face that would not bark angry words at him, Nasir hoped but did not expect. He stole a glance at his dominus, but quickly dropped his eyes. His dominus had been studying him.

 

“[You are Syrian?]”

Nasir's eyes went wide at the sound of his mother tongue, and he stared dumbly at the boy. They stood on marble tiles in the atrium of the villa that would be their home.

“[...Y-yes.]”

“[I have known Syrians. I can speak, a little. But you must learn Latin. Understand?]”

Nasir nodded, unable to muster any more words. His mind reeled.

“I am called Aemilianus. You will be called Tiberius.”

“Taberuus.”

“Tiberius.”

“Tabe- Tibe... ruus.”

Aemilianus smiled kindly at him. “I know it is difficult. But you must learn quickly. Our dominus is good to those who serve him well.”

“Dominus.”

“He is the one who feeds us and clothes us. He is our master, and we belong to him.”

This Nasir understood completely. He had belonged to the slavers, and now he belonged to Dominus. If he didn't cry, and did as he was told, maybe the gods would be merciful and lessen his suffering. It was too big of a dream to even consider in the moment, yet some sparse rays of hope began to shine in Nasir's young heart.

“You are wanting of a bath.”

Nasir scratched his head, embarrassed, but Aemilianus chuckled.

“Come, I will see to it.”

They passed innumerable curtained doorways, some through which Nasir caught tantalizing glimpses of the world he had entered into. He heard whispers, laughter, conversations. The entire villa seemed to be alive with secrets just out of his reach. Everywhere there were beautiful colored tiles and frescoes, but when they came to the baths, Nasir stood in awe. It glittered like a palace, with elaborate mosaics, fresh flowers, and more food than Nasir had laid eyes upon in days. His hunger seized him, and without even being conscious of it, he reached for one of the bowls.

Aemilianus slapped his hand sharply, and Nasir cried out.

“You must never do such a thing. Always wait for permission, or you will draw anger.”

Nasir nodded, sullen. “Am I to eat today?”

“Of course!” Aemilianus answered, taken aback. “We bathe first, then we take our meal. As much as you want.”

“Thank you...” Nasir kissed his hand, tears welling in his eyes. He clutched at Aemilianus' arm, feeling his legs go weak beneath him. Then he felt his feet lifted off the floor, and he was set down again on a bench beside the bathing pool. He watched as Aemilianus retrieved a mysterious bottle and emptied some of its contents into his palm.

“This will clean you,” he explained gently, lifting Nasir's arm and smoothing it into his skin.

Nasir sniffed himself. Herbal and fresh. He decided he did not dislike this new thing. His muscles relaxed bit by bit and Nasir began to feel at ease for the first time in a very long while. The sheer relief of it made his tears come again, and Nasir let them fall to his cheeks without fear of retribution. Aemilianus continued, pulling Nasir out of the filthy fabric wound around his hips, covering him with the scent of his new life.

“Now, do as I have done,” instructed Aemilianus, turning up Nasir's palms and emptying some more of the bottle's contents. He held out his arm.

Gingerly, Nasir rubbed his palms together in clumsy imitation, smoothing along Aemilianus' arm slowly. After a nod of encouragement, Nasir did the other arm with greater confidence, then chest and back. Then Aemilianus stood. Nasir reached for his subligar but paused, hesitant again.

“Just as I have done,” Aemilianus prompted, but Nasir's fingers still trembled at undoing the knot and unwinding the fabric. Nasir knelt to finish his legs and stood again, not meeting his eyes.

“There is no shame in this place. Remember that,” Aemilianus told him, taking Nasir's hand and leading him down into the warm water. The heat relaxed him again, and he loosened even more under Aemilianus' hands as he bathed him. Nasir could have died with the pleasure of it after going so long without. There were layers of grit and grime embedded in his skin, and as they were washed away, so too was the fear that had haunted him for so long. Nasir's head tilted back against Aemilianus' shoulder. He was almost asleep when Aemilianus' hand wrapped around him under the water. Nasir twisted in his arms.

“What are you-”

Aemilianus laid his cheek against him. “Lie back again Tiberius, I will show you.”

 

He was always Tiberius now, even when by himself, even in his own thoughts.

Tiberius learned new words with great speed. He could recite many poems from memory now, to the delight of guests who visited the villa. Aemilianus had sat with him every afternoon for lessons, always patient with him. Tiberius found himself forgetting his Aramaic as though he were shedding skin, just as he had shed his name. He had grown taller and his hair had grown longer, framing a face that Dominus had called “pretty” more than once. His two young pretty birds, Aemilianus and Tiberius. They accompanied their dominus on many of his outings, visiting neighboring villas to be shown off with pride. Their clothes were fine linen, and Tiberius had been gifted with a carved comb made of bone that he treasured.

How Dominus liked to stroke his hair, when he came upon Tiberius in an idle moment. Tiberius had seen Aemilianus disappear with Dominus into his bedchamber. The marks of passion on Aemilianus' skin had not gone unnoticed. More and more Tiberius wondered about those marks, lying awake in his sheets at night. Sometimes Tiberius lay awake for a different reason, with Aemilianus. They lay together now, hushed breath against each other's necks, hands stroking with increasing urgency. It was a secret game they played, racing the other to pleasure.

Tiberius nipped at Aemilianus' neck and it pushed him over the edge, spilling seed into Tiberius' fingers. Tiberius shuddered soon after, face buried in Aemilianus' chest.

“You do this same thing, with Dominus?”

Aemilianus smiled and shook his head.

“What, then?”

“You will know, soon enough.”

Tiberius turned away from him, grumpy. “You are being coy.”

“No, but what point lies in asking?”

Tiberius looked over his shoulder. “I should like to know.”

“Do you imagine it pleasant?”

“...No.” Tiberius answered hesitantly. He had not considered it before.

“Then why hasten knowledge?”

“...”

“Take happiness where you can, Tiberius, for it is fleeting.” Aemilianus took his shoulder and turned him, pressing a kiss to his lips. Tiberius clutched Aemilianus' waist as his words settled uneasily upon his mind. Some time before dawn Aemilianus slipped away, back to his own chamber, evading discovery.

It was not too long after when at last Tiberius was summoned to the bedchambers of his dominus. He was fearful for the first time since he had come to the villa as a tiny, malnourished thing. His hand parted the curtains and he saw Aemilianus, nude but for his collar, reclining on the bed.

“Come here, Tiberius. I will show you what you are to do,” beckoned Aemilianus in a low voice.

Tiberius came to him, pulling off tunic and subligar, taking Aemilianus' face in his hands. Aemilianus kissed a trail down Tiberius' chest, below his navel, down to the tip of his cock. Tiberius gasped at the shock of sensation, the new pleasure. Aemilianus opened his mouth, letting cock slide wetly over his tongue as Tiberius' fingers twisted into the black curls at the nape of his neck. Tiberius' eyes squeezed shut, fucking Aemilianus' mouth in a fevered haze. Aemilianus' hands held his hips even as Tiberius felt himself come hard and fast down his throat.

They lay in the pillows for a moment. “I cannot... I cannot do that with Dominus,” said Tiberius, with guilt.

“Think of your body as though it were coin,” Aemilianus cupped his face, placing kisses on Tiberius' lips, jaw, neck. “Think of the fortune that you are worth. Any man would kill to have you, even for a night.” He pressed his body against him.

Tiberius' hand drifted down, wrapping around Aemilianus, his wrist moving with familiar motion. “I am bronze to your gold.”

“You are mistaken,” sighed Aemilianus, pressing harder into Tiberius' palm before pulling away. “but it is of little concern at the moment.” He rolled so that Tiberius was on top of him. “Use me.”

“I would never inflict such a dirty thing upon you.”

“Do as I say, see your words turn false.” Aemilianus' legs went around Tiberius' waist. The heat of him drew Tiberius in, until his hands were on the backs of Aemilianus' thighs, pushing his legs up to his chest. Tiberius inched slickly into him.

Bodies flush, they breathed together, slowly finding motion again. Aemilianus was pliant beneath him, adjusting to his unpracticed movements until they were as one. It was nothing like Tiberius had ever known, nothing like their secret games together.

His eyes slipped shut and the pleasure flooded his body with every movement until he was left suddenly bereft. Tiberius opened his eyes again, and then it was Dominus' hands on him, touching every inch of him appraisingly.

“You have grown even more beautiful, Tiberius.”

Dominus pushed his shoulders down, and Tiberius looked to Aemilianus. The understanding passed between them, and Tiberius was obedient.

 

Nasir is quiet a long moment before he speaks again.

“I knew then that I was to be used in that way, from that night onwards. Every time he stroked my hair, or bought a fine new thing for me, it was weighted with that knowledge. I was soon enough to be used by many others as well.”

Agron swallows, and a murderous look briefly darkens his face. “He deserved the fate that befell him many times over. _Fucking Roman shit._ ” Nasir feels Agron's anger tighten the muscles in his arms, so much larger than his own, trapping him in their embrace.

“And yet I lived in the greatest comfort and safety I had ever known. I rose to respected position. And I did not want for anything.”

“Save freedom.”

“Yes, but I did not know it until many years after. Not even when dagger was wrested from hands in Spartacus' chambers.”

“Such is the evil of the thing.” Agron kisses him, simple and undemanding, and Nasir loves him for it.

“Freedom is all the sweeter because I have known it.” Nasir's mouth works against the skin of Agron's chest, a wall of naked flesh against the outside world.

“And what of Aemilianus? He was not among you when the villa was liberated.”

“They found us asleep in my chambers one night. It was not to be tolerated by my dominus... He was sent to another house with no further words between us.”

“...It pains you to speak of it.”

Nasir understands that Agron's statement is a question he dares not ask. He considers his words carefully before answering him. “The pain I feel is loss from another life, though lived as a slave.” Nasir embraces him, his hands on either side of Agron's face, forehead against his. “The joy I feel is finding you, in this new one.”

“It is a wonder,” Agron whispers, the fire of his green eyes upon him, his body moving over Nasir's like a great cat set to pounce.

Agron's touch is hungry now, roaming along Nasir's thighs and hips, finding the beginnings of Nasir's arousal and urging it further with his hands.

Nasir arches his back off of the sheets. “Agron,” he speaks softly.

Agron's mouth bites the side of his neck again and again. “I want you,” he breathes into his shoulder, hardness pressed against Nasir's stomach.

“You have me, love.” Nasir twists under him, baring the other side of his neck, a pleased smile as Agron responds immediately with an attack to the very spot.

Then Agron crawls down his body, his mouth moving over his ribs and stomach, teeth at the skin of his abdomen which always makes Nasir gasp and squirm.

Nasir pushes him away with a grin, but Agron's eyes met his as he places one last deliberate bite before his mouth finds his cock. Nasir's hips come off the bed, bucking up into the pleasure there, hot and wet. Agron's thick fingers invade him, working Nasir open as he reaches his height, breathing harshly. Agron's other hand goes to his mouth and his fingers come away slick with come, smoothing over his own cock.

Nasir sits up lazily, hair half undone and eyes half lidded. He grabs Agron's neck and pulls him down for a kiss, tasting the salt of his come in Agron's mouth. Nasir turns onto his belly, one foot on the floor and the other on the edge of the bed. Agron's body covers him with its crushing weight, his hands pressing Nasir's into the bed, holding him fast.

Nasir exhales as Agron slides into him slowly, deliciously, a pulse deep inside unlocking him. He makes a low whine when Agron begins to fuck him. Agron's hand goes to the back of his thigh, pressing it up further, pushing himself into the deepest part of him. Nasir allows him the assault, breath forced from his lungs with every thrust. Agron's fingers dig bruising marks into Nasir's hips as he came, a rasping growl in his throat.

Agron eases off of him gently, and Nasir rolls bonelessly to his side, sighing with a smile.

“You re-stake your claim upon me?” Nasir teases, still catching his breath, fingers in Agron's hair.

“It is truth that any man would kill to have you, but for a single night.”

“Hmm. Do you not think the same of yourself?” Nasir kisses his chin. “That I would not take sword to the throat of any who sought to wrest you from my side?”

Agron's solid arms encircle him again, finding Nasir's mouth and kissing him incessantly. “Such words burn themselves into heart.”

“As yours are forever in mine.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
